Espantapajaros y cerezos
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles, viñetas y un poco más, de diversas temáticas y longitud, siempre alrededor de Sakura y Kakashi. Por el #KakasakuMonth17 en Tumblr.
1. Dia 1: Family name

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ El género y Rate de cada episodio variara de acuerdo a la temática del prompt. Me encargare de especificarlo antes de cada uno, junto al summary y disclaimer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Día 1.**

 _Kimono/ Yukata_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Título** : Family name

 **Género** : Romance

 **Rate** : K

 **Summary:** De cuando Kakashi recupera un tesoro perdido para un día importante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Family name.**

* * *

Se decía que en lo más profundo de la Montaña Hokage, más allá de los refugios, hay una serie de cubículos, celosamente cerrados, donde, antiguos clanes y familias resguardaban sus pertenencias.

En una en especial, el más pequeño de todos muy probablemente, un hombre, temblaba ligeramente en el portal.

Miró con intensidad el pequeño cartel que pendía de un retorcido y oxidado clavo.

Los kanjis que estaban escritos ahí, apenas y se distinguían entre el polvo y la suciedad. Sacó el pequeño papel llave que le habían entregado y lo adhirió a la puerta con lentitud.

Inoculó, con su dedo índice, una pequeña cantidad de chakra. La barrera cayó y la puerta realizó un ligero traqueteo para finalmente, quedar entre abierta.

Después de pensárselo un rato, Kakashi dio el paso decisivo. Empujó la puerta con su enguantada mano y entró. Lo recibió la fría y pesada oscuridad. Sacó de su portaobjetos una linterna de mano y la encendió.

El minúsculo halo de luz, le permitió ver un poco de la estancia. Tenía bordes irregulares como los de una cueva, dando a entender que fue tallada en dentro de la montaña con bastante rudeza, a diferencia de los refugios y pasillos. Medía aproximadamente unos cuatro metros hacia el fondo y uno dos metros a los lados.

En la pared que estaba frente a él, había incrustadas largas tablas de madera a modo de estantes, unas cuatro, con una separación de setenta centímetros entre sí. Sobre ellas, había una considerable cantidad de bultos de papel, cubiertos por una que otra tela de araña. Paso un dedo por una de las tablas y recogió un poco de polvo. Agradeció más que nunca usar una molesta mascara de algodón, pues la acción produjo una oleada de polvo que se levantó en el aire a su alrededor.

Se sacudió la mano en el pantalón y continúo buscando. Encontró muchas cajas de cartón y madera apiladas una sobre otras, algunas tablas de madera arrinconadas en una esquina, y lo que parecía ser un gran mueble embalado en plástico negro.

Sobre las paredes había unas viejas lámparas de aceite, esparcidas por toda la pequeña estancia, decidido a encontrar en un solo día aquello que había ido a buscar, usó un pequeño _katon_ para encender los farolillos, iluminándola poco a poco de una suave luz amarilla.

Con la nueva luminosidad, Kakashi fue capaz de apreciar mejor lo que ahí se encontraba.

Los bultos de papel sobre las repisas improvisadas se convirtieron en jarrones y estatuillas, algunos incluso en juguetes. La madera apilada, eran los barrotes y bases de una cuna. El mueble embalado en plástico era más pequeño de lo que percibió.

Cerro los ojos dejándose caer en el polvoriento sillón, el cual desprendió una intensa nube de polvo que lo hizo toser un poco.

Una imagen fugaz se paseó por su memoria. Su padre dejándose caer de la misma forma en aquel sillón, en una amplia y confortable sala de estar, él, de un año y medio caminando a pasos tambaleantes hacia el mayor.

El recuerdo lo hizo apretar las manos en puños alrededor de los mechones grises de su cabello.

Kakashi se sentía ansioso. Era una sensación nada agradable, que ni incluso en la guerra, con la sangre y destrucción rodeándole, había sentido.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de objetos y memorias que pertenecían a una vida que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y que creyó, jamás recuperar.

Pero lo había hecho. Había recuperado una familia en los rostros felices de Sasuke y Naruto, en los ojos brillantes y gritos esporádicos de Gay. En la pequeña Mirai y su madre, Kurenai.

Y en ella. En la que menos había reparado a lo largo de ocho años, hasta que se convirtió en una fuerte, hermosa e inteligente mujer. En ella que lo había golpeado sin resentimiento cuando le había dicho que gustaba de él y el respondió con un _¿Cómo amigos?_

Ella que lo jalaba de las orejas cada noche fuera de la oficina del Hokage, o hacia dentro de ella, desde algún lugar escondido donde leía y releía su vieja copia de Icha Icha.

Con ella, con sus ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Con sus dulces sonrisas y sus berrinches inesperados. Con sus noches de locura y amor y mañanas de panqueques y huevos quemados.

Sakura Haruno había reconstruido para él, y junto a él, aquella vida que creyó perdida. Le regalo una nueva perspectiva para mirar el mundo, nuevas ilusiones y sueños.

Y por ella, se encontraba ahí. Reconciliándose nuevamente con su pasado, haciendo parte suya aquel antiguo y olvidado legado.

El legado del colmillo blanco de Konoha, de su padre, Sakumo Hatake.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, con energías renovadas y empezó a buscar entre las cajas, una a una, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Las manos le temblaron, como la primera vez que había sostenido en kunai en su delgadas e infantiles manos, al sujetar la pieza.

Contrario a lo que pensaría, la pieza de tela estaba casi intacta, a pesar del pasar de los años. Un poco descolorida, dándole un tono de gris acero, algunos hilos sueltos por aquí y por allá. Las líneas blancas un poco curtidas.

Termino de sacar el _kimono_ del baúl e madera. Lo acerco a su rostro en una muestra nostálgica con la intención de recuperar algún olor perdido, pero no había más que la esencia del polvo.

Se puso de pie para extenderlo y girarlo, la parte trasera, justo debajo de la línea del cuello, estaba adornada con el emblema familiar bordado en grueso hilo gris, que ahora se perdía un poco entre el resto de la tela.

Algunos de los nueve rombos que conformaban el rombo mayor habían desaparecido casi al completo, pero aun podían apreciarse.

Aquel traje había sido el mismo que su padre habría usado, el mismo que nunca imagino usar.

Solo hasta la llegado de Sakura, se había permitido la idea de adicionar un (o varios) miembro más, a la casi extinta familia Hatake.

Así que ahí estaba, un mes después de encontrarlo, vistiendo el kimono matrimonial de su difunto padre, preparándose para el encuentro más esperado y emocionante de su vida.

—¿Nervioso? — Kakashi dio un respingo bastante visible cuando la voz de Sakura retumbo en la habitación

—Solo tú, serias la única en visitar la habitación del novio — dijo con algo de sorna, la chica sonrió

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no escaparas… o llegaras tarde, aun no sé cuál sería peor.

—No escaparía jamás, estoy seguro de que Naruto y Sasuke me despellejarían vivo, si lo hago. — dio una mirada a su futura mujer — Por cierto, te ves hermosa

Sakura se sonrojo muy levemente, haciendo que su maquilla reluciera un poco más.

Su kimono era de un rosa muy pálido, casi blanco, y tenía líneas en los bordes de mangas y cuello, de un rojo intenso. Su corto cabello, que usualmente llegaba a sus hombros, se recogía en suaves rizos que rozaban su barbilla, sus grandes ojos verdes, brillando de emoción contenida.

—Tú también te ves bastante apuesto.

—Yo siempre, soy el _Hotkage_ — Sakura rio y le tendió la mano, Kakashi la apretó con fuerza. Deposito un beso sobre el brillante rombo lila en su frente y le dijo — Vamos, _Hatake-sama_

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse, y con una sonrisa, amplia y brillante, caminó a un lado de Kakashi, atravesando las puertas dobles de madera, camino al jardín de cerezos donde abandonaría el Haruno y tomaría, con alma, cuerpo y corazón, el apellido Hatake.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡HAPPY KAKASAKU MONTH!**

Como sabrán, y si no lo saben, del 1 al 30 de agosto se celebra el mes de Kakasaku en Tumblr, así que aquí estoy. Es el primer año que participo en algo de la OTP, y espero dar la talla con algo tan grande.

Tratare de traer diario un pequeño os, drabble o viñeta, de acuerdo a los prompts de cada semana. Tal vez traiga dos diarios o así, depende de mi tiempo… so, si quieren más, mándenme buenas vibras xD

Si leen _Roommate_ o _Instantáneo_ , ojo, no lo abandonare, pero quizá tarde un poquito más de lo usual, aunque trataré de avanzarle a ambos.

¡Saludos a todos!

Los quiere,

 **Ghost-chan**


	2. Día 2: En la oficina del Hokage

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **Día 2.**

 _Informe de misión_

.

.

.

 **Título** : En la oficina del Hokage

 **Género** : Romance

 **Rate** : M

 **Summary:** Sakura odiaba hacer el reporte de misión, pero, por una vez, el tramite no sería del todo fastidioso.

.

.

 **Advertencia** : Este One shot tiene alto contenido sexual y prácticas que pueden no ser del gusto de todos, lee bajo tu propio riesgo y evita comentarios desagradables.

De igual modo, recuerda siempre usar protección en un encuentro sexual.

.

.

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

—¡Aaaah! ¡Qué bien es estar en casa de nuevo-ttebayo! — Suspiró escandalosamente su rubio compañero, como era costumbre en él, mientras cruzaban las enormes puertas de Konoha después de casi un mes fuera.

Habían estado en una larga y pesada misión de infiltración para reunir una preciosa información que la Cumbre necesitaba. Habían hecho equipo, Naruto y ella, con un ninja de la nube y uno de la Arena.

Afortunadamente todo había salido bien, tenían la información, estaban en casa y ahora solo faltaba lo más tedioso… _El informe de misión_.

Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de ser ninja. El montón de papeles por llenar. Era un trabajo pesado y aburrido que requería de mínimos detalles escritos en espacios demasiado pequeños sobre un folio de tamaño carta.

— Oe, Sakura-chan ¿Te importaría encargarte del reporte? ¿No? ¡Muchas gracias! — Naruto sonrió grande y se respondió así mismo antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera abrir la boca — ¡Te debo una Sakura-chan! — y salió disparado con rumbo a solo Dios sabía dónde.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y golpeo su frente con su mano. Arrastrando los pies, se encaminó a la Torre del Hokage.

Paso cerca de una hora, hasta que alguien pudo darle algunos formatos, y unos cuarenta minutos hasta que encontró un espacio en una de las múltiples salas de descanso para realizar el reporte.

Cerca de dos horas después, había terminado ya el pesado reporte. Le dolían las manos de escribir tanto, los pies y la cabeza, tenía hambre y estaba sudada. Y de muy mal humor.

Miro el reloj de la pared, las cuatro en punto.

Aún era temprano, las oficinas no cerraban el servicio al público hasta las siete. Podría irse de ahí con los folios y volver hasta mañana, o sacarse aquello de encima de una vez.

Decidió que lo mejor era quitarse aquel pendiente lo antes posible.

Subió a las carreras el último tramo de escaleras que la separaba de la oficina principal.

Cuando llego al último piso, se quedó estática un momento. Usualmente aquel pasillo se mantenía vivo, con ninjas y civiles andando de allá para acá, pero en ese momento estaba totalmente desierto. Incluso el escritorio de Shisune estaba vacío.

Se preguntó si Kakashi estaría dentro de su oficina o si, por el contrario, estaría fuera, en algún asunto importante.

Se encogió de hombros y fue directo hacia la puerta doble. La golpeó delicadamente con los nudillos, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, giro el picaporte.

Este se abrió sin esfuerzo y Sakura dio tres pasos dentro de la oficina.

Las luces estaban encendidas, y las cortinas de seguridad estaban bajadas sobre las ventanas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, al tiempo que sacaba un par de shurikens de su portaobjetos.

La silla detrás del escritorio describió un movimiento errático y un sonido, apagado y profundo se dejó oír.

Se puso alerta y dio un paso más en dirección a la silla. Esta volvió a moverse, un movimiento más prolongado que el anterior y que le dejó observar el inicio de los mechones blancos del cabello del Hokage. Al movimiento le siguió otro sonido, unos decibeles más audibles que el anterior y Sakura se quedó petrificada mientras un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

 _Un gemido._

El tipo de gemido que solo se escucha en una situación muy comprometedora, en una habitación oscura y acompañado de alguien más.

Al anterior le siguió un gruñido profundo que hizo que las entrañas de Sakura se retorcieran en una conocida punzada de placer.

Mentiría si se dijera que no había soñado con escuchar aquellos sonidos muy de cerca, es decir, estaba hablando de Hatake Kakashi, posiblemente el hombre más jodidamente sexy del mundo.

Así que sí, se mojó al escucharlo.

Dejando en claro el hecho de que Kakashi había empezado a pasearse continuamente por su mente en el último año, y que ella claramente había evolucionado el común enamoramiento adolescente con él, y que ahora lo veía como un potencial candidato con el que podría hacer algunas cosas que le sacarían los colores a su madre e infartarían a su padre; la mente de Sakura divagó al pensamiento de que, si Kakashi estaba en aquella… _posición_ , seguramente habría una voluptuosa mujer a sus pies, que estuviese arrancando aquellos deliciosos sonidos de su boca.

Contuvo el gemido lastimero que empezaba a crearse en el fondo de su garganta, y afinó el oído. Por debajo de los suaves gemidos y gruñidos, no había sonido alguno que revelara la presencia de alguien más que él, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había sentido algún otro chakra.

El único sonido que pudo reconocer era el frufrú de la tela rozándose. Lo que solo significaba una cosa…

— ¿Vas a acercarte? — la voz profunda y ronca de Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un salto, ahogando un grito. — Ven aquí.

Y ahí estaba, el jodido efecto Pavlov de su voz con aquella orden. Cuando era pequeña la obedecía inmediatamente con miedo, pero con el pasar del tiempo, el miedo se convirtió en frustración pues, desafortunadamente, era la única del equipo con aquella reacción inmediata. El instinto no se hizo esperar y la obligó a dar los pasos necesarios para rodear el escritorio y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

La silla aun daba la espalda a la puerta, por lo que Sakura tuvo que ubicarse en el pequeño espacio entre sus piernas abiertas y la pared.

Intentó no desviar su mirada hacia la parte baja de su anatomía y, en cambio la mantuvo fija en sus ojos grises.

Desafortunadamente, Kakashi movió su mano en forma ascendente por el largo de su miembro y el movimiento, hipnótico y sensual, la distrajo.

La mano desapareció de pues de bajar y subir un par de veces más, y entonces, tuvo plena vista de aquella zona.

Lo primero que digirió fue que era grande, bastante grande. Le siguieron las venas resaltadas sobre la piel y el lunar a la mitad de la longitud.

Después vislumbro la dureza, y, por último, el brillo apagado que desprendía la abandonada gota de líquido pre seminal que adornaba la punta, como si de la cereza del pastel se tratase.

— Así que ¿A qué venias?

— In-informe… yo… Naruto... la misión — tartamudeó perdida en la visión de su mano recuperando el movimiento ascendente de nuevo.

La boca se le hacía agua, y deseaba con todo lo que tenía, ser ella quien realizara aquel movimiento.

 _¡Pero que descarada!_ Le gritó su inner en una muestra de mojigatería muy poco propia de ella.

Se relamió los labios, mientras, mentalmente le mostraba el dedo medio a su inner, y en otro lado de su cabeza se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi con ansias.

Todo pensamiento, coherente y no coherente, se eliminó de su cabeza, cuando, en un fuerte tirón, los labios, finos, suaves y salvajes de Kakashi se estrellaron con los suyos.

Abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida, solo para encontrar, los de él, fuertemente cerrados.

Kakashi presiono con fuerza sus mejillas y la inclino sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que mordía levemente su labio inferior, provocando que Sakura abriera la boca, y la traviesa lengua de Kakashi se deslizara por su boca.

Las manos bajaron, la temperatura subió y la ropa empezaba a molestarle.

Embriagada de pasión por el intenso beso que Kakashi le daba, se dejó llevar dando el único paso que le separaba de él, dio un salto y se sentó a ahorcadas sobre sus piernas.

Inmediatamente sintió la dura erección de Kakashi golpear su centro, mojado y palpitante, haciéndole mover las caderas de manera inconsciente. Kakashi dejo salir un siseo.

Sintiéndose poderosa, Sakura repitió el movimiento, esta vez, describiendo pequeños círculos. La cabeza de Kakashi cayó sobre su hombro, al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente y sus manos le apretaban la cadera con fuerza.

Las sensaciones se dispararon en un mil por ciento, cuando la lengua de Kakashi se deslizo por su cuello, hasta su lóbulo, luego hasta sus labios, y un nuevo beso comenzó.

Las manos de Kakashi se encargaron de despojar el cuerpo menudo de Sakura de la ropa, que ya estorbaba, mientras ella se deleitaba en las caricias y besos que el ninja repartía por las zonas que empezaba a dejar al descubierto.

A la ropa de Sakura le siguió la capa de Hokage de Kakashi, el chaleco antibalas y la camisa de algodón, también la camiseta con la máscara.

El short y la falda de Sakura fueron los siguientes, y después los pantalones y bóxer.

Los pantis de algodón y conejitos de Sakura fueron las ultimas.

Desnudos, sudorosos y excitados, se unieron en un nuevo beso.

La mano de Sakura se perdió entre sus cuerpos unidos sobre la silla, y busco el duro y firme miembro de Kakashi, para guiarlo a su entrada. Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ya.

Kakashi adivino sus intenciones, y dejó que encontrara el punto de unión, para luego encontrarse con ella en un movimiento duro, firme y certero de sus caderas.

Sakura reprimió un gemido.

Iniciaron un vaivén salvaje y feroz, donde Sakura saltaba sobre él, y Kakashi levantaba las caderas con fuerza para encontrarse con ella.

Con los dedos aferrados a caderas y hombros, el vaivén se intensificó, arrancando profundos y audibles gemidos de placer, acompañados de sus nombres entrecortados dichos a gritos por el otro.

Giraron en la silla, de tal forma que Sakura quedó con la espalda apoyada en el borde del escritorio, mientras Kakashi empujaba su dura erección en su sexo con un empuje firme y constante de caderas.

El filo de la madera empezaba a trazar una linea roja en la espalda de Sakura, y aprovechando que Kakashi había casi salido por completo de ella, se puso de pie y girándose, apoyó el torso desnudo y sudoroso sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, exponiendo al de cabellos grises, su redondo y respingon trasero.

Kakashi no pudo evitar el latigazo de placer que la sola visión de aquel apretado y rosado trasero provoco en su miembro, y en un momento de descontrol dejo caer su palma abierta sobre una de las blancas nalgas.

El golpe sonó fuerte, y ondeo una ola de calor por el cuerpo de Sakura haciéndola ahogar un grito. Se inclinó, elevando el trasero otro poco y sonriendo a Kakashi de forma perversa.

— ¡Oh! Tenemos a una chica mala aquí. — Sakura ronroneó — ¿Eres una chica mala Sakura-chan?

En respuesta ,Sakura meneó el trasero reatregandolo en la dura polla de Kakashi — Una muy mala, Hokage-sama

— Las chicas malas merecen un castigo ¿no es así?

—Hai, Hokage-sama

El honorifico con ese tono sensual y sucio salido de la boca de Sakura como un ronroneo estaba haciendo estragos en Kakashi.

Su miembro palpitaba y se hinchaba con cada vez que lo pronunciaba.

Kakashi dejo caer otra vez su palma abierta sobre las nalgas de Sakura, pero esta vez, con más fuerza.

— ¡hng! ¡Kakashi!

El hombre chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba la zona que empezaba a ponerse roja y con la mano libre dirigía la punta de su miembro a la entrada expuesta de Sakura — No, no, Sakura-chan. ¿En donde estás?

Sakura gimió al recibir una nueva palmada —En... Ah... La oficina

—¿De quien?

—Del ¡Nhg! Hokage — otra palmada resonó

— Entonces ¿como debes llamarme?

Una firme penetración hizo que Sakura arqueara la espalda y gimiera con fuerza —¡Hokage-sama!

— Buena chica

Con fuerza dio una nueva embestida en la apretada y cálida cavidad de la chica.

Kakashi se sentía en el séptimo paraíso mientras embestía una y otra vez a Sakura que había empezado a gritar su título con jadeos entrecortados y sin pena alguna.

Requirió de todo su educado autocontrol no correrse con fuerza dentro de ella en el momento en que sus paredes se cerraron a su alrededor, su espalda se arqueó y de sus labios surgió el dulce gemido de su nombre.

Salió de ella aprovechando que Sakura aun no bajaba de la espesa bruma post orgásmica y apoyando una mano en el escritorio comenzó a masturbarse con el único propósito de alcanzar aquella deliciosa satisfacción.

Sus manos se vieron sustituidas por la cálida boca de Sakura un par de segundos después.

De rodillas frente a él, oculta por el escritorio, Sakura se abrazaba a sus fuertes piernas en un intento de hacer llegar el miembro de Kakashi hasta el fondo de su garganta.

La liberación lo arrollo con fuerza después de cuatro fuertes succiones y el ligero jugueteo de su lengua sumado al delicado gorgeo que producía cuando el hombre jalaba con delicadeza algunos de sus rosados mechones de cabello.

Se derramó en su boca y ella sin vergüenza alguna, lo tragó completo, limpiando con la punta de su lengua los restos esparcidos en su comisura.

Mientras se vestían, después de compartir una perezosa sesión de besos, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar, que si en adelante así terminarían los reportes, estaría más que gustosa de realizarlos siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Ay, no me gusta para nada ir atrasada con el tiempo, pero la vida esta jugando conmigo a su antojo y ahora solo tengo un móvil viejo para escribír

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando, yo amo mucho el concepto de Sakura pervertida y libre sexualmente0, so cuéntenme en un rv cual es su concepto de Sakura y el episodio de hoy.

Los ama

Ghost


	3. Dia 3: No me dejes

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **Día 3.**

 _El desesperadamente necesitaba respirar_

.

.

.

 **Título** : No me dejes.

 **Género** : Tragedy | Angst

 **Rate** : T

 **Summary:** una misión de rango A, acaba muy mal.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje

.

.

.

 **No me dejes.**

Había sucedió en un parpadeo.

Sakura era incapaz de reconocer el movimiento que los lanzó a aquella espiral de sangre y sudor.

Solo era consciente de que el peligro era latente y caía sobre sus cabezas del mismo modo en que una guillotina pendía sobre la cabeza de un condenado.

Caminaban por el espeso bosque de camino a Konoha después de cumplir una misión, en el silencio habitual, esporádicamente roto por los aullidos de Naruto, cuando dos ninjas con máscaras rojas y túnicas blancas los interceptaron.

Parecían tener ventaja numérica, pero, aun así, la batalla estaba yendo en su contra.

Sabía que no podía quedarse atrás, no quería hacerlo.

" _Un ninja médico no lucha"_ le decía constantemente su maestra y ella procuraba cumplir aquella regla en cada misión que le era encomendada, aun eso incluyera ver como sus compañeros se dejaban el pellejo en la batalla.

Pero ese día no poda hacerlo, no cuando sus chicos y el hombre que amaba estaban dando todo de ellos.

Determinada y con su usual grito de guerra, Sakura estrelló el puño recubierto en chakra en la tierra abriendo una enorme brecha entre los enemigos y su equipo.

Saltaron casi al mismo tiempo un par de metros detrás de la brecha, más en el aire, el filo de tres shurikens se incrustó en si pierna izquierda, el dolor haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Un par de fuertes manos la sostuvieron y la ayudaron a recobrar el aliento.

"Estas bien" la voz del hombre surgió de sus labios enmascarados, pero no llego de la mismo forma a sus oídos.

Sonaba como un zumbido, vibrando en sus oídos y completamente inentendible.

Hizo amago de responder, abriendo la boca como un pez que busca oxígeno, pero los ojos grises de Kakashi abriéndose de golpe la distrajeron.

En tres segundos, Sakura recibía en sus brazos el cuerpo flácido de Kakashi que caía a causa del impacto de una lanza.

Un grito se atoró en su garganta cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo al hombre herido.

Las lágrimas hicieron su camino fuera de sus ojos y hacia abajo por su rostro cuando una arcada doblo el fornido cuerpo entre sus manos, acomodó con premura a Kakashi sobre su regazo y con ambas manos, deslizo la máscara hacia abajo.

La sangre ya brotaba de sus labios delgados, manchando su rostro perfecto.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez en aquel caos.

Naruto y Sai luchaban de nuevo, entre gritos y estruendosos jutsus en contra de los dos enmascarados.

"Sakura" susurro con los ojos brillantes.

"Shhh, no hables" le susurro de vuelta al tiempo que chakra verde cubría sus manos y las presionaba sobre la herida abierta.

Lo sintió en el momento en que tocó su espalda.

La lanza había perforado el pulmón y tocado parte importante del corazón. No duraría mucho y su curación no serviría de nada.

Grandes lagrimas brotaron de nuevo. "Está bien, Sakura" dijo mirándola a los ojos. "No llores, me duele más"

El dolor en el antiguamente fuerte cuerpo de Kakashi rebasa los límites de lo tolerable.

Una presión en el pecho lo obligaba a boquear, pero se contenía con el firme propósito de no herir más a la joven mujer que lo sostenía llorosa en sus brazos.

Pero _el, desesperadamente necesitaba respirar_. No sentía el oxígeno llegar a su sistema. Se ahogaba, y dolía de los mil demonios.

Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado.

Con esfuerzo subió una mano hasta las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas y en un patético intento de caballerosidad, limpio las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, dejando un espantoso rastro de sangre.

"Lo siento"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron muy grandes antes de que un grito le desgarra la garganta.

La mano de Kakashi cayo inerte y sus ojos grises perdieron profundidad.

"No, no, no, no, Kakashi, por favor, no me dejes" lloraba a un cuerpo que no respondería más al llamado de aquel nombre.

"¡Kakashi!" grito dando golpes en el pecho del hombre intentando en vano hacer funcionar un corazón inservible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Kakashi! — el grito resonó en la pequeña y oscura habitación, Sakura se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir desbocado de su corazón.

— Aquí estoy — un susurro a su espalda la hizo girar asustada.

Lo observó por largos segundos, los ojos adormilados, la pequeña marca de saliva bajo sus labios, el cabello blanco revuelto.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo y enterró el rostro en su pecho que olía a papel, metal y hombre.

Los fuertes brazos de Kakashi la rodearon y sus labios dejaron suaves besos en su coronilla, consolándola y arrullándola.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y se apretó más a su cuerpo.

Acurrucada en el pecho del de cabellos blancos, Sakura lloró por largos minutos aferrada a su cuerpo tibio y vivo, mientras él la apretaba con fuerza, besaba su cabeza y susurraba esporádicos "Todo está bien"

— No me dejes — dijo muy flojito, con la boca pegada a su piel, allí donde sentía el latir lento de su corazón.

— Nunca lo haría — le susurró de vuelta.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Y con esto me pongo al día! *tira confeti* #posyei.

Estoy segura de que en un momento me odiaron xD

Voy a dejar que lo hagan por que realmente pensaba dejarlo morir, peeeeeeeeero, no pude, no concibo la idea de que la muerte de Kakashi salga de mis dedos, así que no espero hacerlo pronto (ni nunca).

Denle las gracias a mi mamá que dijo que una buena idea para el prompt sería una gran herida, so, así fue como salió. Que resultara ser un sueño fue improvisado.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, estaré pendiente de sus amenazas de muerte en los rv xD

Estoy segura que el siguiente les gustará.

Los quiere,

 **Ghost.**


End file.
